This invention relates to new and useful improvements in marksman target training apparatus, and to a method of accomplishing the same.
Target training procedures for marksmen have been accomplished with live ammunition at targets of specific yardage in a range area. One drawback of this procedure is the substantial cost of the hundreds of rounds of ammunition used. Other drawbacks also are that firing ranges require considerable space, they generally can be used only in daylight, and are not readily accessible. Furthermore, for hi-power weapons, live ammunition requires that noise protectors for the ears be worn. Simulated guns have been proposed utilizing laser beams wherein laser beam emitting structure is strapped to a weapon-resembling member and the beam therefrom is picked up on a target by a video camera and displayed on a TV monitor. The information obtained from the laser beam approach does not lend itself to computer analysis and control. Also, laser beams do not adapt to windage and range modifications or computer print-outs of an entire match summary. Further, a range is still needed for the laser method. Further yet, such simulated practice apparatus also has disadvantages in that it does not produce all the desired features generally desired by a marksman and especially for a marksman who wishes to train with a military-type rifle. That is, the gun used in the laser approach is not of semirepeating structure, it does not recoil, and it does not produce any appreciable audible sound when firing. Target practice shooters have also been known to dry fire at a dot pinned to the wall and then guess at the results. Such practice is not realistic and furthermore is not capable of showing accuracy and of keeping progress records.